Cody
Cody Andersen '''was a camper on Our Total Drama Island, as a member of the Killer Bass team. '''Personality Enthusiastic and optimistic, Cody consistently tries to see the good in the people around him, believing that everyone has their individual good values. Highly confident, Cody is willing to take on responsibilities that perhaps aren't suited to him, in an effort to help his team. Despite his outward confidence, Cody gets nervous quite easily, and throughout much of Island and Action he would give himself little pep-talks to calm himself. These seemed to subside toward the end of Action and the early rounds of World Tour, but after becoming convinced that Katie was going to break up with him and losing Alex to another team, Cody would revert back to them. Cody is a fairly talented artist, and can be seen drawing in his notepad quite often when he has spare time. Our Total Drama Island In Not So Happy Campers Part One '''Cody arrived to the island and quickly voiced his appreciation for the scenery - confusing some of the other contestants. He immediately began to sketch the area, before the arrival of Katie distracted him. Katie noticed him staring, but Jack came to his rescue by insisting that he was just looking at the ocean. Cody was later placed onto the Killer Bass team. In '''Not So Happy Campers Part Two '''Cody was reluctant to complete the cliff dive, but motivated himself and then tried to do the same with the rest of his team, commenting that it's 'just water' before diving off the cliff. Unfortunately, the Bass would ultimately lose the challenge and be forced to vote someone off, though Cody would survive. Cody's trusting nature was misplaced in '''The Big Sleep, '''as he insisted to the other campers that Chris 'seems like a good guy' and that they should enjoy the feast they were 'rewarded' with. Cody continued to interact with Katie, assuring her that the food was safe to eat. The two agreed that they could be friends despite being on opposite teams. Cody was, alongside Ashley, victorious in the Awake-A-Thon. He spent much of the challenge talking with Brian, Jack and Katie. He came very close to falling asleep, but Katie waking up (after sleeping earlier) and talking to him seemed to re-energise him. Cody was ineffective in '''Dodgebrawl, '''missing the first two rounds for the Bass due to the fatigue of the last challenge. He competed in the third round but wasn't able to help them to victory. He survived the elimination ceremony, and later would meet with Katie at her request. Katie kissed Cody and the pair revealed their feelings for one another, but the joy came to an abrupt end as Katie revealed she had left a note for Cody on his bed... a note that had been found by Cody's teammate, Brian. Katie became anxious over the idea of their relationship being exposed, but Cody promised to find the note and destroy it. '''Not Quite Famous '''saw a distracted Cody focus on trying to get Katie's note from Brian. Unfortunately, Brian would not give up this leverage and pressured Cody into volunteering to perform a talent for the day's challenge. During the talent show itself Cody noted how enamoured Brian was of Viana's singing, and by the final act Cody needed a good performance to seal victory for the Bass. He froze on stage for a moment before being calmed by the sight of Katie, and proceeding to perform a poem. Katie and Viana were the only two to actually enjoy said poem, Cody scoring a five and condemning the Bass to another defeat. Much to his shock, Cody was not eliminated, as London was voted out instead. '''RIP Cody Section Through either sheer misfortune or Chris' interference, Cody has been forced to wear some form of female clothing in every single episode of Our Total Drama since Our Total Drama Action Episode 22 'Crouching Kodama, Hidden Jack': * OTDA Crouching Kodama, Hidden Jack: '''Cody is forced to wear princess regalia during a Princess Cody media appearance. Upon returning to his trailer, his suitcase had been stolen. * '''OTDA 2008 A Space Viana: '''His suitcase still missing, Cody is forced to continue wearing the princess outfit, although he tries to hide it with a trench coat. Chris informs him that his suitcase is now in the Girls' trailer, and he leaves to get changed. At the end of the episode, Julie convinces the voted-off Viana to 'accidentally' take Cody's suitcase and leave her's behind. A pipe directly above Cody's bed happens to burst, drenching his clothes and forcing him to change into a schoolgirl outfit from Viana's suitcase. * '''OTDA Top Dog: '''Ashley notices that Cody is embarrassed about having to wear a schoolgirl uniform, so lends Cody a mobster costume from a previous challenge. Unfortunately, Cody's bear immediately rips his shirt, and Julie's chameleon eats his trousers. The uniform does come in handy though, as Cody's bear suddenly becomes much more cooperative and helps him to win the challenge. * '''OTDA Mutiny on the Soundstage: '''Cody borrows an oversized witch costume from Ashley, but when the castmates are knocked out and and awake on the pirate ship he is somehow back a schoolgirl uniform. He completes the rest of the challenge in said attire. * '''OTDA The Aftermath IV: '''Cody tries to find some new clothing but does not. Then, the rest of the castmates vote to have a princess-off, forcing Cody to wear a dress. Said competition was quickly abandoned as a process to determine a winner. * '''OTDA Celebrity Manhunt: '''Footage of Cody is shown at a Princess Cody media in Japan. He gets to wear his own clothing for the awards ceremony, but after winning 'Best Female Icon' he is forced into wearing princess regalia again. Cody then won 'Best Female Runner-Up', having to give his speech in a schoolgirl uniform. For winning 'Best Female Antagonist' he would have to wear the uniform again. Finally, during the coach-chase between the cast and the Total Drama Dirtbags crew, Cody is forced into the princess dress again by Alex, and flung into the TDD bus to distract them. * '''OTDWT Walk Like an Egyptian: '''Cody enters the season optimistic, unaware of what the future holds. He is told that Julie has packed him an 'extra suitcase', which he laughs off. Then, whilst taking part in a challenge, Chris goes into Cody's suitcase and cuts all of his clothes up. When walking back to the plane, Chef ''accidentally ''spills paint on Cody's clothes. Cody notices his clothes have been ruined and has to undergo the elimination ceremony wearing a schoolgirl uniform left for him by Julie. * '''OTDWT Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan: '''Cody starts the episode wearing the schoolgirl uniform. The challenge of making a commercial for Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails is presented, and Cody's team pressures him to act as Princess Cody for the commercial. Begrudgingly, he agrees and they win the challenge. On the way back to the plane, Cody is chased by a crowd of crazed fans. * '''OTDWT Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better: '''Cody is happy about the fact that with him competing in the game, he can't possibly complete Princess Cody media appearances. Chris immediately tells him about a note left behind by Julie, dictating that the Princess Cody brand must continue to be promoted. Cody's team lose and he is forced into a princess dress by Chef for the sole purpose of providing a jump-cut to the elimination ceremony. * '''OTDWT Broadway, Baby!: '''After the plane arrives, Cody is quickly kidnapped by a group of Princess Cody fans, forcing him into a princess dress and getting him to ask questions. Eventually he is able to escape, completing the rest of the challenge wearing the dress. The plane leaves following the challenge, but Chris has it turn around and throws Cody back to the mob, who take him off for a media appearance. * '''OTDWT Slap Slap Revolution: '''Cody walks back into the plane, coming back from his Princess Cody media appearance. He changes into clothing loaned to him by Alex. The challenge goes by and everything seems to be going well, but just as Chris is about to sign off the show, he stops, checking the run-time. Somehow, a bear trap appears on the plane and ensnares Cody. When he tries to remove it, another trap springs, forcing him into a schoolgirl outfit. Chris then immediately signs off the show. * '''OTDWT The Am-AH-Zon Race: '''Cody's team is captured by the Zing-Zings, who notice that he bears a striking resemblance to a painting of their queen. Cody is forced into a tribal dress and placed on a throne. It later turned out that they were just actors who thought it'd be funny. * '''OTDWT Newf Kids on the Rock: '''Along with Alex and Viana, Cody is forced to wear a waitress uniform as his team serve a meal to the episode's winning team. * '''OTDWT Jamaica Me Sweat: '''Cody '''has to wear a bathing suit left behind by Julie for a swimming-themed challenge. * '''OTDWT The Aftermath II: '''Cody wears a princess dress and then one of Ashley's witch dresses to help raise money. For reaching a million dollars, TJ promises that Cody will model all the dresses in his suitcase, an act Cody is forced to fulfil at the end when the money is raised. * '''OTDWT I See London...: '''His last set of clothes drenched with water, Cody has to wear a schoolgirl uniform from the suitcase left behind by Julie. Trivia * Cody comes from England, having travelled across the Atlantic to take part in Our Total Drama Island. * Cody's favourite food is apples. * During the Gemmies Ceremony in 'OTDA: Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special', Cody won five awards. These were, in order of which he won them, Best Female Icon (Princess Cody), Best Female Runner-Up, Best Female Antagonist, Best Rivalry (Entire Total Drama Cast vs. Jack) and Most Popular Ages 26-100. * In Every Season Cody has been kissed by a new person, TDI - Katie, TDA - Jade, TDWT - Viana and Jeunen, TDAS - Alex, TDPI WATN - Minah, TDRR - Jeunen & Madison, AOAS - Julie & Kodama. * Cody is ambidextrous. Category:Characters Category:OTDI-OTDWT Characters Category:ORR Characters Category:AOAS Characters Category:Killer Bass Category:Killer Grips Category:Team Princess Cody Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Villainous Vipers Category:Heroic Hawks Category:Finalists Category:Winners